Beautiful
by Khryse
Summary: Beaten, battered, covered in scars, half blind and missing a limb, she loses confidence in herself. Seeing all the judging eyes around her breaks her. He will do anything he can to convince her otherwise, even if it takes days, months, or weeks. He still thinks of her as the most beautiful person in the world, he just needs to convince her that she is. NALU. Tell me what you think?
1. Confidence

**Natsu P.O.V**

Even though she doesn't think that she's the most beautiful woman in Earthland, I think otherwise. Her smile; the way her eyes slightly crinkle, the way her teeth give off a radiant white beam, casting away the shadows of the room, the long scar that crosses from her perfectly shaped brow to her beautifully sculpted chin on the right side of her face. Her deep pools of chocolate brown, the right now turned a milky white, resembling warm soapy water. Completely blind in the right eye, due to how she got the nasty scar. Her body; although she has lost part of it, still resembles that of an angel. The silky, creamy white skin that runs down her arm – she lost the other in a mission, fighting off human traffickers taking young children to sell to the sex industry or to be sold to the rich as domestic workers/manual laborers. As I run my fingers down past her stomach, I see the marks left by numerous men and women. Covered in scars, marks, gashes, and injuries, they add to the unique qualities of HER. As I look at her, while she was reading her latest book, I can't help but think I'm the luckiest man in the world. The way her golden hair, kissed by the sun and given it's elegant shine, falls just past her shoulders. I smile as she bites her rosy lips, contorting her face into a cute frown. Her black rimmed glasses slowly sliding off the bridge of her angular nose. She looks over at me, suddenly wondering why I stopped stroking the length of her stomach.

She catches me looking – no, staring – at her, and raises her brow. I just turn my small smile into a fully blown grin, waiting for her reaction to me. Sighing, she shakes her head and gives off a small giggle. The giggle, like music to my ears, makes me chuckle in return. She proceeds to take off her glasses, put down her book, and attempt to get off the bed. But, of course, all efforts are in vain, as I groan and hold onto her waist as she got up.

"Don't leave me." I say with a pout.

"You know I have to, Natsu. I need to talk to Wendy and Porlyusica about the scar." She replies with a small smile and a giggle.

"Why? You look perfectly fine with it."

With a sigh, she pried my arms off of her waist. "You know why I don't like it. People give me strange looks in the street when we walk to and from the guild, and out on missions too. Even the clients get scared of it." She said as she walked over to the closet, picking out a black crop top with a pair of high waisted jean shorts.

"Besides, I need to get my eye checked out as well, may as well do something about the scar as well, while I'm at it." She mumbled, looking at the hand that held her clothing with sad eyes.

With a sigh, I got up, making my way over to her figure that was now standing near the bathroom door. I took my scarred hand, pushing her chin up to look into her eyes. They were filled with sadness, despair.

They remind me of all the times that small children looked at her and whispered – well at least their version of whispering, while the mothers looked with harsh eyes, silently judging with a mask of disgust evident on their faces. I remember looking at her when all of this happened, seeing the look of absolute self-loathing on her face. I walked with her, wishing there were ways that I could wipe the look off her face – no, every person's face that were looking at her with some kind of negative emotion. I wished that there was a way she could be happy with herself, proud of herself that she made it through a hard time, escaping with her life on that night.

Pulling myself out of these memories, I ran my finger and eyes down her scar, tracing the smooth mark that travelled down her face. Resting my hand on her face, I looked back at her. She looked at me with confused eyes, trying to figure out what I was attempting to do. As I leant my forehead against hers, she took in a quick breath.

"Luce, it doesn't matter what they think. In the end, they're just strangers to us, and us to them. All of us, your friends, will love you no matter what you look like. And believe me, that's all that really matters. Being loved no matter what. Even if you walk into Fairy Tail tomorrow with a cut down your arm, they'll ask what happened, try and help you, but not look at you with any negative look on their face, or judge you based on appearance. That's what friends and family are for. Caring, not judging." Pausing for a while, I took in a breath.

"And if you want my opinion, the scar is a part of YOU. It separates you from the others, giving you a unique look to distinguish you from the rest of society. To make you stand out. And believe me, it'd make you even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Because to me, you're beautiful. Wait, no. Scratch that. You're perfect. And nothing will ever change that." I say, with a voice full of passion, and a heart full of love and admiration. "But, if you want this, if it makes you happy, who am I to get in your way?"

I hear soft sobbing, and a wetness near my cheeks. She looks at me, with love and adoration, and starts to break down, dropping her shirt and shorts onto the floor, soon to be forgotten. I slowly loop my arms around her small waist, bring her closer to me. As she wraps her arm around me, I give her a short kiss on the lips, and whisper out an "I love you, no matter what."

As I say those words, she starts to sob even louder, shoving her face into my shoulder. As I stroke her perfectly golden hair, I begin to sit down on the floor, and bring her into my lap. As the minutes pass by, the crying ceases, and turns into small sniffles. I pull away from her figure to get a look at her face. I chuckle, looking at her face that was puffy and red, still thinking she was gorgeous. She gives me a short, sweet kiss, and proceeds to whisper into my ear.

"Thank you, Natsu. Really. I appreciate it a lot."

"I'm only stating the truth, Lucy."

And with that she chuckles, giving a sad smile, getting off my lap and grabbing her clothes. She made her way to the bathroom, but not before shooting me a look of thankfulness. I sent her a grin, as a silent reply to her thanks. A short while later, she then returns, wearing her previously forgotten clothing.

"Well, I'm off to see Wendy and Porlyusica now. I think I've kept them waiting for a while now." She tells me with a smile, while resting her finger on Horogliums key.

"Alright Luce, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild, right?"

"Of course."

And with that, she left the house, and on her way to Porlyusica's house in the woods, to meet her healers.

* * *

The next day, I sat in the guild, at the bar, waiting for my drink. As Mira comes up to me, she slides the drink into my hands that were tapping against the hard wood of the counter.

"How's Lucy's eye?" She asks with a cheerful smile. That's one thing I always liked about Mira, she could instantly brighten up the room with her smiles.

As a response, I smiled back. "I'm not too sure, she stayed over at Porlyusica's last night while getting the treatment done."

"Ah, I hope this time is the last time she needs treatment for her eye! She was so excited the other day while she was talking about it to me." She says, while cleaning a glass. After a few seconds, her smile falters a bit, turning into a sad one, and puts the glass down on the counter. "Lucy's a strong girl, you know. Puts on the act that everything's okay, so hopeful that tomorrow might be a better day for her, that she'll get her sight back in her eye. But, some days are hard on her too. Everything that has happened to her has taken a toll on her confidence." She points out with sad eyes, hands clenched into fists by her side.

I looked at her and smiled. It's really good to know that Lucy has such great, caring friends. Ones that'll stand by her side when she needs them most.

As I was about to reply, there was the sound of the guild doors opening, and hurried steps running towards the bar. I looked over towards the doors, but was quickly tackled to the ground by a weight. The weight I knew as Lucy.

"NATSU! I DID IT, THEY DID IT!" She exclaims, pointing to her eye. "I HAVE MY SIGHT BACK!"

Getting over the initial shock, I pushed myself to face her, and gave her a bone-crushing hug. I could feel her tears of happiness dampening my shirt, but I didn't care much. I was just so happy for her. I heard the guild around me erupt into cheers and laughter, all congratulating her on her fixed eye.

As I pulled away from her body, I noticed two things about her that caught my attention. The first, her eye was still the white colour, but more of a solid white, than milky. The second, her scar. Still in place, giving her face the normal look I love. I gave out the biggest grin I could, extremely happy that she didn't get rid of it. I pulled her into my lap on the guild floor as she looked at me, and began to explain things for me.

"They both told me that my eye wouldn't go back to my original eye colour, and that they were extremely sorry for that. I told them I didn't mind too much, and not to get too upset over it." She mumbled, while rubbing her hand over her eye. "But, when they went to heal the scar, I asked them not to. They started smiling at me, and then complied with my decision." She shifted in my lap a little to get comfortable. "So, Natsu, I really do want to thank you for saying what you did earlier. In fact, a young girl came up to me when I was walking back to the guild today." I looked at her with a worried, yet curious face. "Yes, I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that! She said that she thought I was super pretty, and that she liked my scar and thought it was super cool! I was so happy that I started to cry!" She exclaimed, while bubbling with laughter.

I ruffled her hair, and smiled at her. "See? I told you that you were beautiful. Those people who look at you in any other way are obviously stupid." I say, turning away with a huff. She began to laugh again, and kissed my temple.

"Come on, let's go home, hm?" She says with a mask of happiness and love.

"Of course." I reply, chucking some jewels on the counter to pay Mira for the drink.

"Bye everyone!" We called out, running hand in hand, out of the doors to our home, basking in the sunlight that was kissing our skin in happiness. Today was the day that Lucy Dragneel had regained her confidence in herself, and in all of those around her.

* * *

 **5 years later.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Kneeling beside my daughter's bed, I watched the soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminate her face. Observing how much she looked like me, as well as certain features of her face mirroring her fathers. The onyx black eyes, now shut closed. The long black lashes that just touched the tops of her cheeks. The faint, rosy glow that her face held, giving the look of a sweet young girl. And that she was, barely hitting four and a half years of age. Caught up in my thoughts, I barely caught the faint "Mama?" that she gave out.

Returning to the current situation, I looked to where my daughter's onyx eyes had now appeared, and were looking at my face with fascination.

"Yes, baby?"

Luna reached her small finger up to my forehead, then traced the scar running down the side of my damaged face. "How'd you get this?" And then began tracing the bottom of my right eye "And this?"

I let a small giggle loose, and proceeded to stroke her sakura coloured hair.

"Mama gained this from protecting a village from a large guild of bad people. Me, Daddy, and a bunch of our friends were fighting them to help the people who were defenseless."

Luna breathed out a small "Wow" before looking at me with awe evident in her small features. "Will you tell me the story, Mama?"

"Of course, just another day when you're older. Alright, baby?" I say to her, giving a small kiss to her forehead.

"Do you promise?" She mumbles with a sad pout.

"I promise." I state, holding out my pinky finger to seal the deal.

She instantly lightens up and intertwines her pinky with my own.

"Goodnight, Mama!"

"Goodnight Luna." I say softly, getting up off the carpeted floor and making my way towards the door. Opening it, I walked out into the hallway and take in a much needed deep breath, before closing it behind me, once again. I strode into the living room, seeing Natsu and Wendy cuddled up together on the couch, sound asleep. That mission was hard on the young girl, very hard indeed. Proceeding to the couch with a sad smile at the memories, I picked up a nearby blanket, and decided to join them myself. Cuddling up next to Wendy, I shut my eyes closed, and remembered the day we lost too many of our own. The day of L'appel de la mort.

 **-The end-**

* * *

 **A/N. Thank you all for reading this, seriously! I've never really written a FanFiction before.. So I don't know whether I'm any good or not. SO! That, my friends, is why I'd like you to leave a review or maybe even a favourite.. if you liked it. :$**

 **Anyway, for disclaimers : I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Otherwise a whole bunch of stuff would've happened and I probably would've ruined it. And Lucy would probably have like 10 million different pairings. I'm that kind of person. ANYWAY.**

 **I will do some kind of sequel to this, I guess. And what L'appel de la mort is about and what goes on around there. Not sure if it'll have a number of chapters, or just a one shot. Hopefully it'll have quite a few chapters. Anywho.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Love you guys heaps.**

 **Khryse.  
**

 **Cover image : Senbonzakura by MMDLucyExtend on DeviantArt.  
**


	2. Series confirmation info (?)

**A/N : Alright you beautiful people! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Now regarding what I said about a series, I will write it. Just sometime in the next couple of months.**

 **I know it's a long wait, but honestly I feel so brain dead right now and i'm stuck in exams, etc.  
**

 **So, due to personal issues, I won't start thinking about writing 'L'appel de la mort' until around 5-7 weeks in the future.**

 **Apologies if you were expecting it sooner, you'll just have to wait a tad longer. ;) Although, I do have a general idea of where it is going, i do have to do a LOT of thinking about this, and it'll take me forever to do.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES. LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT.**

 _ **Also considering doing another one-shot story, while i'm in the process of waiting for school to finish. Any ideas on pairings or ideas, etc. let me know! I love to hear some thoughts ;)**_

 _ **Love, Khryse.**_


End file.
